<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tinted Love by deobistinycarat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702841">Tinted Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobistinycarat/pseuds/deobistinycarat'>deobistinycarat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bobby&amp;B.I don't like eachother, Mentioned Jung Jaewon | One, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, Multi, at first, especially for Bobby &amp; B.I, slowish burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobistinycarat/pseuds/deobistinycarat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin is the son of a well established family. He and his best friend Chanwoo have always said they wouldn't mind living in black and white forever. But one interesting concert would change both of their lives.<br/>Or<br/>In a world where you live in black and white until you find your soulmate. One outing would change Hanbin's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk, Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin|B.I&amp;Jung Chanwoo, Song Yunhyeong/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Lead-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did NOT proofread this at all, i am sorry if there are mistakes but it is getting late and I haven't slept yet so... :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanbin sighed as his secretary entered his office carrying a stack of paperwork. "Good Morning Manager Kim." Jisoo said as she placed his paperwork down on the desk in front of him. "Morning Jisoo, is that the paperwork for the New York Exhibition?" Hanbin asked, eyeing the mound of papers. "Ah-Yes it is." She said smiling slightly, a "Thank You. You are dismissed." Caused her to bow before leaving the room.</p><p>Hanbin stared at the paperwork hoping it would disappear. And... it didn't. So he started work knowing this would be a long morning."Why. Why so much paperwork?" Hanbin groaned about 2 hours later after only completing 1/3 of the workload. It was then he remembered that none of this work needed to be finished until his father came back from his work trip which wasn't scheduled for another 2 days. He had plenty of time so he decided to do it tomorrow. He packed up his paperwork and slowly crept out of his office into the corridor.</p><p>He passed the elevator and took the stairs to avoid being caught. As Hanbin exited the building he received a call from his best friend Chan so he picked up.</p><p>"Hey Chan. What's up?"<br/>
"I need you to meet me at The Sugar Bear Café right now this is urgent Hanbin!"<br/>
"Can't you just tell me?"<br/>
"No I have to see the look on your face when I say it."<br/>
"Well unless you're going to tell me you found your soulmate. I don't think the reaction will be that great."<br/>
"Sure it will and no I've not found my soulmate."<br/>
"If you say so. I'm on my way."<br/>
"Yay love you Hyung!"<br/>
"This better not be disappointing"<br/>
End of call<br/>
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Hanbin couldn’t believe it, Chan was late. He asked Hanbin to meet him here and yet he hadn’t shown up yet. Typical Chan. To pass the time Hanbin decided to look at the menu and pick what he wanted to eat.<br/>
•Belgium Waffles<br/>
•Honeycomb sorbet<br/>
•Chocolate Caramel Lava Cake<br/>
•Matcha Panna Cotta<br/>
•Red Bean Brownies<br/>
•Mango BingSu<br/>
•Green Tea Cheesecake<br/>
There were so many options that Hanbin couldn’t decide which one he wanted.<br/>
"Umm Hello darling. I couldn't help but notice you trying to figure out what to eat."<br/>
Hanbin turned and saw a lady roughly twice his age standing beside him.<br/>
"Oh umm yeah. Would you have any recommendations for me?"<br/>
She smiled<br/>
"I would say get the Chocolate Caramel Lava Cake, it tastes amazing and…it looks fantastic too."<br/>
"Oh thank you....wait you see in colour?"<br/>
"Ah yes I do. I am going to guess you haven't already found your soulmate."<br/>
"No, I haven't....what's it like?"<br/>
"Oh it's amazing I hope you get to experience it one day"<br/>
"Thank you but I've never been too fond of the idea."<br/>
"Oh well darling I have to go now but please don't rule out the possibility of finding your soulmate."<br/>
And with that she left and not long later Chan arrived.<br/>
"Hey" he said<br/>
"Finally took you long enough Chan."<br/>
"I'm really sorry hyung, I got caught up with something. Anyway ready for the big news?"<br/>
"Can we at least order first?"<br/>
"Sure. What's good here?"<br/>
"I heard the Chocolate Caramel Lava Cake is"<br/>
"Cool I'll get that then"<br/>
We ordered and as they waited for their order Hanbin told Chan about the paperwork stack he had been given this morning and being the great friend Chan is, he laughed at him. But then their order arrived and his cackling ceased, after eating it was finally time to hear his news.<br/>
"So you know how I am the greatest friend ever, Hanbin?"<br/>
"Sure....and?"<br/>
"Well I got us tickets to-"<br/>
"-a BTS fan meet"<br/>
"No a-"<br/>
"-Day6 concert!"<br/>
"Closer but no -"<br/>
"-a Day6 fan meet!"<br/>
"NO! Just stop guessing! I got us tickets to an IKON concert!"<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
"Not just any concert but a concert in Seoul and there's going to be a mini fan meet for VIP fans afterwards! And guess who has VIP tickets!?"<br/>
"Oh… that's great."<br/>
"I know! And…! It's tomorrow at 6:35pm"<br/>
"Wait! What! Tomorrow!"<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
"This is such short notice."<br/>
"Yeah but I know you have no work stuff tomorrow… so I know you can go."<br/>
"......fine."<br/>
"Good I will be at your house at 3:30pm so we can get ready, okay?"<br/>
"Yeah. Anyway I have to get back to work since now I won't have time tomorrow."<br/>
And so he went back to work. Hanbin again couldn’t believe it. Of course he would book something so last minute and then demand that Hanbin go with him. Typical Chan!<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
It was 7 pm when Hanbin had finally finished all of his work he ruffled his hair and let out an exasperated sigh. "Finally!" He cheered. He slowly rose from his desk and made his way out of his office. He was going to lock up but then he noticed that some of the other workers were still finishing their work so he left quietly and got in his car.</p><p>The drive home was uneventful for some reason the roads were extremely empty and Hanbin found himself often submerged in silence. Not that he minded because there was something that kept replaying in his head. It was that old lady's words 'Oh it's amazing I hope you get to experience it one day' , 'Oh well darling please don't rule out the possibility of finding your soulmate'. What did she mean by that? Is finding your soulmate really that great? Hanbin had always assumed it was like any other relationship just the added benefit of seeing in colour.<br/>
And now Hanbin found himself rethinking his view on life a view that he has had since he was a teen, all because of the words of some random lady. By the time he had realised what was happening he was already in front of his house. Hanbin realised he had been so zoned out. It was a miracle he was still alive.</p><p>Hanbin entered his house slowly, and headed straight to the kitchen to grab some leftovers from the fridge before warming it up and sitting down to eat. By the time he had finished eating and had gotten ready for bed it was 11:30 pm and considering it sounded like he was going to have a busy day tomorrow Hanbin decided to go to bed straight away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan and Hanbin are in for a surprise at the concert.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanbin's alarm went off at exactly 7:23 am. Why such a peculiar time you may ask? Well Hanbin does it so that he is actually out of bed at 7:30 am. Today was the day of the fan-meet/concert thing and Hanbin wasn't the least bit excited for it however he knew Chan was and so he'd suck it up for today. But boy did he wish this was a Day6 concert.</p><p>He woke up feeling relaxed, not yet remembering that he had to go to the concert with Chan. He honestly didn't know why Chan was dragging there with him. Hanbin doesn’t even listen to IKON, all he knows about them is that there are 4 members; Jay, June, Bobby and Song and from the three MVs Chan made him watch they seem like an alright group.</p><p>Hanbin looks at the time and it's already 8:00 am. Damn did he just spend half an hour staring into space. Hanbin realised he definitely needed to get a grip and headed straight to his bathroom, he proceeded to wash up and make himself look mildly presentable. Then he walked out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to put an end to his starvation. </p><p>He didn't bother looking for what he was going to wear because Chan would complain and choose a different outfit anyway. So  instead he situated himself in front of the TV and began his scheduled Netflix session. As the end credits of ‘Suspicious Partner’ disappeared from the screen his doorbell rang. Knowing it was Chan, Hanbin hesitated whilst getting up to answer it. But Hanbin knew that he had to so he made his way to the door and pulled it back revealing the face of the person he called best friend.</p><p>"Oh no honey you look... Horrible" Hanbin knew being friends with him was a bad idea.</p><p>"Whatever Chan!" He snapped back at him.</p><p>"Looks like I'm gonna have to perform a miracle." Chan sighed.</p><p>"I mean you're good-looking Hanbin. I know that, but at times like this I really do question it. " He said, shocked by his own revelation.</p><p>"It's almost like I haven't tried." Hanbin muttered only to receive a nod of agreement from Chan.</p><p>"Yeah! Well that's because I haven't put any effort in!" he cried, causing Chan to look confused. He opened and closed his mouth over and over as though he was a fish before saying.</p><p>"But that would mean you didn't care?"</p><p>"'Cause I don't..."</p><p>"But it's IKON! You have to care!"</p><p>"No I don't because I have literally only listened to like 3 songs by them. "</p><p>"But that's 2 songs more than you should need to fall in love with them"</p><p>"Nope." To which Chan gave him a disapproving look</p><p>"It doesn't matter what you think. I'm taking you with me anyway. So we should get ready! He replied in a harsh tone and so I knew I should just drop it.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>"There. See hyung you are good-looking. You just need someone like me to bring all that beauty out. You can thank me later."</p><p>"Chan if you don't shut up, I won't go with you!" Hanbin said with an unimpressed look on his face.</p><p>"Oh come on Hanbin, we both look awesome." Chan said, grabbing his phone to take a picture of the two of them. Hanbin’s not one for social media but he thought he'd let one photo slide, today was a special occasion or at least to Chan it was. So he smiled and tried to look approachable.</p><p>"Perfect!" </p><p>"Chan, what time are we supposed to be leaving again?" Hanbin said look down at his watch.</p><p>"5:00pm why? What time is it now?" Chan replied clearly confused.</p><p>"5:25pm." He says tentatively.</p><p>"Holy crap! Let's go!" Chan yelps dragging Hanbin towards his front door and out of his house towards Hanbin’s car. Luckily, Hanbin was already wearing shoes and his wallet, phone and other important possessions were already in the bag he was holding.</p><p>The journey was full of Chan screaming his head off to the latest IKON album. They sounded kinda cool and Hanbin realised, maybe he’ll enjoy himself more than he had thought he would. Hanbin began to realise that they're quite a popular group, because the moment they pulled up and got out of the car, he saw crowds of people with merch and posters. And before he could worry about how out of place he looked he felt Chan pat him on the back. Hanbin turned to him and was handed an IKON poster. He thanked Chan silently knowing that he now looked less out of place.</p><p>Hanbin didn't realise that he had been standing still for at least a minute until he heard. "Hanbin! Come on!" Chan takes him by the hand and drags him through a door up to where they show their tickets, then they walk into the arena and take their seats. They were in the mid-right seating area nearest to the stage which was the best place to sit according to Chan, something to do with the boys having a better chance of seeing them. Screaming fans started to fill the arena in their tons, everyone super excited for the start of the show.</p><p>"OMG hyung it's starting!" Chan whispers shouts as the lights dim and the first track begins to play. From what Hanbin could tell the first song was ‘B-Day’ or ‘벌 떼’ one of their more 'upbeat head banger' songs whatever that means. Hanbin watched as the first member (whose name Hanbin believed was Ju-ne from what Chan had told him) began the song.</p><p>"Oh move stupid like<br/>
It’s your birthday<br/>
This is how we celebrate man<br/>
Uh get ‘em"</p><p>The second member had begun rapping. Hanbin believed his name was Bobby but he didn't really know nor care.</p><p>"선글라스 목걸이 금이빨 Ice clean<br/>
내 스타일 눈부셔 알잖아 빛이!<br/>
몰려다녀 우린 메두사<br/>
너넨 다 나 보면 돌처럼 굳는다 -</p><p>Halfway through the lines, Hanbin’s vision flickered and he noticed just how bright the red lights were. However it soon went back to normal much to Hanbin’s delight.<br/>
- 안 친한 녀석들 숟가락 치워라<br/>
꿀 빨며 돈 번다 돈 벌어<br/>
돈 벌어 100 bandz"</p><p>Wait! Red!<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Hanbin POV:<br/>
What the fuck?! Red! Did I just see what I think I just saw? My breath hitched and my throat started closing, but at that moment I noticed that Chan had tensed up.</p><p>"Chan are you okay?" I asked, concern lacing my voice.</p><p>"No" he said shakily </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"The lights are red Hanbin. They're red!"</p><p>"I know." I said gravely</p><p>Chan looked at at me in confusion before whispering, "You saw it too? But who - Jay? - Bobby?"</p><p>"I don't know Chan, I don't even know who those people are." </p><p>"Oh God Hanbin!"</p><p>We turned back towards the stage and tried to focus on the performance. Luckily this was another song I had heard before, it's called 'Rubber Band' it was probably my favourite song of theirs that I had listened to.</p><p>고무줄다리기 고무줄다리기<br/>
이제는 놓아야지<br/>
한 명은 아파야지 we gotta go</p><p>Yet again the room became illuminated by the colour of the lights this time it was more of a purplish blue colour. I could tell Chan had seen it two because he tensed once again not longer after I did.</p><p>고무고무고무 고무줄<br/>
추억들이 끊어지는 중<br/>
우리 둘 중 결국 한 명은<br/>
놓아야겠지 잡은 두 손을<br/>
얼어 죽겠어도 여름 보다 더운 너의 재킷 주머니<br/>
한 겨울 밤에 아름다웠던 추억 잘 간직해주길</p><p>"Crap I think they figured it out." I heard Chan panicking. I looked back out to the stage and saw two of members (the people I assume are Jay and Bobby) walk towards the other two members and whisper something to them and then our worst nightmare began. We watched as the other two members walked backstage and then when they re-emerged the music stopped and then we heard.</p><p>"Hey everyone. If you could all just stay in your seat. Bobby and Jay hyung are going to take a walk around. I'm sure you know what this means.-" </p><p>The member speaking was interrupted by awes and skepticism, everyone trying to figure out who could be one of the boy's soulmate.</p><p>A new member began speaking "Everyone make sure to stay seated and to clarify both Bobby and Jay hyungs' soulmates are here. You know what that means after this all  4 members of IKON will have found their soulmates." The audience began to cheer and freak out. Yet neither I nor Chan could bring ourselves to cheer.</p><p>"Hyung, what do we do?" Chan panicked.</p><p>"I don't know. Aren't you happy?" I inquired</p><p>He instantly replied with "Happy? Why would I be happy!"</p><p>"Because you just found out that your soulmate is a member of your favourite boy group. I mean isn't that reason enough to be happy." I cried out with exasperation.</p><p>"No. Of course it's not. Hanbin have we ever made even one plan for what we'd do if we were to ever find our soulmates... no the answer is no. Why? Because we've never cared, we've always said we'd be totally okay with never finding our soulmates and if I hadn’t wanted it then I don’t want it now. So no I'm not happy." He whispered.</p><p>"Okay I get it. I'm scared too but that's because I know nothing about either of them,” I sighed “Either way they're headed this way sooner or later so I guess it's time for us to come to terms with our reality." I somberly declared.<br/>
----------------------------------------------<br/>
Bobby and Jay stood in front of another section full of people all eager to be declared either male's soulmate even though they themselves knew that they weren't the soulmate of either of the two idols because if so they would have noticed that by now. The stark contrast between the initial black and white to coloured being too jarring to miss.</p><p>"See anything Bobby-ah?" The older of the two Jay questioned. Only to get a slight shake of the head as a reply.</p><p>"You?" The aforementioned Bobby uttered.<br/>
He too received a shake of the head as his reply.</p><p>Another chorus of disappointed sighs and whines came from the fans of section D as the two men of interest moved on to the next section dragging their feet as the buzz of finding your soulmate began to wear off.</p><p>That next section was also unrewarding and so they started up again dragging their feet across the concert hall floor.</p><p>"What if we never find them hyung? People are gonna think that we're crazy!"</p><p>"We will find them, don't worry. Look the place is on lock-down so they can't escape or run away, it's only a matter of time before we find them."</p><p>The younger of the two nodded with childlike assertion. "Okay hyung, I believe you... God where are they?"</p><p>"I don't know Bobby, but I wish that I did." Jay let out an exasperated sigh.</p><p>They had reached section H without noticing but they soon came to a standstill as they began to slowly survey each seat one row at a time trying to make eye contact with every fan. They reached the penultimate row and as they looked past the middle seats and back again, the concert hall began to flicker into colour both Jay and Bobby stared directly at the two men sitting in seats 31 and 32-H.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------<br/>
(everything that just happened but now in Hanbin's point of view)</p><p>I heard a chorus of disappointed sighs and whines coming from section D as Jay and Bobby? (at least I think that's what Chan calls them) moved on to the next section.<br/>
Oh God why are they moving so quickly at this rate they'll be at our section before Chan could name every member of iKON including birthdays and so on and so forth.</p><p>I began to lose focus. What would happen when they find us? What will they do when they realise that I am not a fan, what will they think when they find out about the family business, will they try to use me for money, well maybe not them themselves but what about their company. What if- before I could finish that thought I felt a sharp pain shooting through my left arm. I turned only to realise that my so called best friend had just pinched me.</p><p>"WTH Chan!? Why did you just pinch me?"</p><p>"Look you idiot, they're headed to our section!" Chan whisper yelled in reply</p><p>I turned and at the bottom of the staircase to our section stood my worst nightmare. I felt myself beginning to panic but soon realised that this was not the time to be helpless. </p><p>"Chan whatever you do, do not make eye contact."</p><p>"...." </p><p>"Chan? Did you hear me don't make eye contact"</p><p>When I got no reply I decided to pinch the younger causing him to snap back to reality.</p><p>"What the hell hyung!? Why did you just pinch me?"</p><p>"You zoned out. Now as I was saying do not and I repeat do not make eye contact with them."</p><p>I watched anxiously as I saw them beginning to survey each seat one row at a time. It was clear that they planned on making eye contact with every fan.</p><p>"Crap! We are so screwed." I heard Chan whisper and I could only think about the fact that he was probably right. We were royally screwed.</p><p>Soon they reached the penultimate row, our row and as their gaze passed by the middle seats where Chan and I were sitting we turned our heads in the opposite direction determined to evade our fate.</p><p>"Do you think they're still looking?" Chan inquired</p><p>"I hope not" I breathed out in response.</p><p>Slowly we both turned our heads hoping to be met with empty space where the two men had been standing. However, when we turned we were met with a pair of eyes each as the concert hall began to flicker into colour.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I am technically a day late... I tried my best.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The First Encounter (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hanbin had no idea what he was going to do but he needed to get out of there as soon as possible unfortunately the world had other ideas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanbin POV:<br/>
Chan and I panicked, we rose from our chairs ready to run in the opposite direction as fast as we could. It was all just too much and for a second I felt like time had stopped however that feeling didn't last long.</p><p>"Hey stop!"  "Don't run you can't leave anyway."</p><p>This caused Chan and I to come to a grinding halt not that we had moved much in the first place. They were right; we couldn't escape anyway. Slowly we turned to face the two unimpressed and disappointed males with nervous smiles and at that moment I knew that I- no we were fucked.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Silence filled the dressing room. The drab, bland white walls doing nothing good for the mood. Chan and I sat next to each other refusing to look up, we both suddenly found the tiled floor awe-inducing and decided to devote our full attention to it. Neither one of us knew exactly how we had ended up in this room but one thing's for sure I'm blaming Chan and I really want to get the hell out of here.</p><p>We sat opposite the two other members of IKON, whose names I believe are June and Song). As well as two others, a guy and a girl who I could only assume were said members' soulmates. They had already introduced themselves as Donghyuk or Dk who is 25 and Hyerin who is 26. Chan and I however were yet to say anything. That was until...</p><p>"Hi, I'm Jung Chanwoo but you can call me Chan, I'm 24, and this is my friend Kim Hanbin."</p><p>I stared at Chan in utter shock, why on earth had he just said that. I could instantly feel the stares of the four others on me causing me to lift my head slowly and try to sound friendly.</p><p>"Hi, uh like he said I'm Hanbin and I am 26." my voice almost cracked at the end, I was that nervous. But this feeling soon disintegrated as Dk spoke.</p><p>"Hi, Chan and Hanbin hyung. I would introduce myself to you again but I fear you'll soon get tired of my voice, as I often get tired of it myself. "</p><p>This caused us all to laugh slightly as he continued. "Huh, I hadn't expected Bobby and Jay's soulmates to be so good-looking, I mean no offence to either of them but they aren't the most wowing looks-wise."</p><p>This again elicited a chuckle from everyone however the atmosphere soon returned to its original sour state when no one seemed to be able to start up a conversation afterwards.</p><p>The silence was deafening and I was beginning to wonder what was taking our actual soulmates so long, though it's not like their presence would better the mood if anything it would probably make it worse.</p><p>Out of nowhere June spoke "Tell us more about yourselves. What do you do for a living? Do you have any hobbies?"</p><p>Suddenly I found myself beginning to lose focus, recalling the worry I had whilst I was still waiting for my impending doom. 'What will they think when they find out about the family business will they try to use me for money?... well maybe not them themselves but what about their company. What if-' </p><p>I, however, quickly snapped out of my trance when I heard Chan answering the question "I started work as a manager at Junggu Corps 3 years ago." Now that I was finally focusing on the situation at hand, I managed to muster up an answer "I have a managerial position at the fashion firm Kim.Co"</p><p>"Those are both big companies, especially Kim.Co, I've always wanted to model for them. What's it like working there?" said Hyerin who had been quiet for most of the conversation so far.</p><p>"I mean I haven't done much modelling for the company myself but I do help with scouting. Perhaps I could put in a good word for you, but I can't guarantee anything." I chuckled knowing I could hire her instantly without my father's input anyway.</p><p>"Oh My God! Could you?! I would be so grateful." Hyerin squeaked out almost bursting from excitement.</p><p>Then Dk spoke; "Wait Jung Chanwoo from Junggu Corps and Kim Hanbin from Kim.Co. Are you two sons of the CEOs?"</p><p>I gulped before deciding that I'm probably better off telling the truth.</p><p>"Uhm, yes we are." I said nervously waiting to hear something bad leave someone's mouth</p><p>"Oh that's cool." said Song nonchalantly causing Chan and I to look at him in shock.</p><p>We all turned to look at Song surprised by his answer.</p><p>"What? I'm sure they don't want to have to keep blabbering on about their family businesses."</p><p>This caused silence to fill the room. In a way I was kind of grateful I mean he's right I didn't really want to talk more about the business and I don't think Chan would want to either. The only problem now is that the atmosphere has gotten awkward again. </p><p>A few minutes passed for what seemed like hours and I swear you could cut the tension with a butter knife. Then I heard...</p><p>"You know Hanbin loves music, he's a really good rapper and he can dance. I've always said he should've been an idol like you guys but he said it's not for him."</p><p>That's it! Jung Chanwoo is no friend of mine, not anymore at least!</p><p>"Really? I'd love to see you dance Hanbin hyung." stated Dk with an expectant look on his face.</p><p>I mean he's a dancer, there's no way Chan expects me to dance in front of actual professionals. But just when I thought it couldn't get any worse I heard a voice behind me</p><p>"Yeah and I'd love to hear you rap, Hanbin."</p><p>My heart stopped, Fuck! I turned around and looked up at the owner of the voice, Bobby; IKON's main rapper and my soulmate I thought to myself as I noticed the room burn into colour. When did he even enter!? No one had heard his footsteps and no one had noticed his presence. Welp, I am fucking fucked now.<br/>
---------------------------------------------------<br/>
"Come on hyung, I'm sure they won't bite." said the traitor that is my now ex-best friend Chan, I glared at him making sure he knew he would pay for this. And at that moment I realised Jay, one of IKON's vocalists or should I say Chan's soulmate had also entered the room.</p><p>"Okay fine, but only if you sing for them afterwards, I mean you love to sing, right Chan?" the look of shock and horror on his face left me feeling content with my revenge however that contentment soon dissipated when I realised that I still had to perform.</p><p>"Um... Well..." I said in an attempt to buy myself some time.</p><p>"Why don't you dance first, hyung?" DK said in an attempt to calm me down</p><p>"Oh sure" I mumbled</p><p>I leaned over to whisper something to Chan</p><p>"By the way, you're dead to me now. But... could you play a song for me since it's your fault we're in this mess anyways."</p><p>"Of course hyung, and I love you too." He replied</p><p>I watched Chan take out his phone and soon I heard a familiar intro, 'The Motto' by Drake. Sure, Chan's an absolute idiot and sometimes I really do get tired of his stupidity but at the end of the day he is my best friend and he knows what's best for me.</p><p>'I can do this... I know this song and I have choreo for it.' I told myself in my head over and over again. I took a deep breath just as the intro ended </p><p>(Imagine the dance to The Motto that IKON did during WIN for JYP vs YG but just Hanbin is dancing)</p><p>As the song drew to a close, my mind began to wonder 'what would they think of my performance?' 'what if they think that I'm terrible' 'did I just embarrass myself in front of all of the members of IKON?' 'FUCK!' But my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping.</p><p>"Wow Hanbin, I think you might be a better dancer than I am and I get paid to dance." I looked up to see DK smiling at me a look of acknowledgment on his face.</p><p>"Oh um thank you but honestly I don't think I'm good enough to beat you DK."</p><p>"Well, I think you are. Don't you agree with me, Jay hyung?" He turned towards the first of IKON's two dancers.</p><p>"Yeah you're seriously talented Hanbin, DK's right maybe you should be a professional dancer."</p><p>"Exactly! I'm hiring some new dancers for my company right now, are you sure you don't want a change in profession?"</p><p>"I'm flattered, but no I don't really feel like changing my profession right now" I managed to get out between laughs.</p><p>Just as I began to think about what to rap I heard Jay speak.</p><p>"Hey, why don't we let Hanbin catch his breath and have Chan sing next."</p><p>This caused me to instantly turn towards Chan, his face was paling and I couldn't help but want to laugh because... well karma's a bitch but instead I tapped him on the shoulder and whispered. "Hey, you've got this. You're a good singer"</p><p>He looked at me with slight dismay but a smile nevertheless. "Thanks hyung."</p><p>I heard him clear his throat and then he began singing. I recognised the song as 'Don't forget' and as he continued singing the room began to go silent everyone just listening to Chan's voice</p><p>(Imagine the 'Don't forget' performance he did with Song at IKON KEMiSTRY but just Chan)</p><p>The song had already ended and yet the room stayed silent for a moment longer before DK broke it</p><p>"I can't believe the both of you are so talented and yet neither of you are performers. Wow, talent is being wasted on you two."</p><p>Soon everyone's eyes were on me yet again. Oh yeah... I still have to rap... fuck!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hanbin is going to be super socially awkward in this story, which makes it easier for me to write because I am also socially awkward. But anyways I hope everyone is having/had a great day. Also totally unrelated but STAN TREASURE13 (please?) Oh and to everyone reading this thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Encounter (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chan tries to convince Hanbin to give Bobby a chance but ultimately fails</p>
<p>
  <q>
    <em>hyung... I know that. but I wanted you to realise that you two have a lot in common. I mean you literally have to like him... or at least try to for my sake.</em>
  </q>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just want to credit Kproflies for the info on the IKON members used in this chapter the links to the pages are in the note at the bottom</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on.... we're waiting, Hanbin." I heard him sneer at me... you know what I don't care if he's my soulmate I fucking hate him already.</p>
<p>"Hey Bobby don't be like that," I could hear the disappointment and distaste in Jay's voice, at least Chan's soulmate is a nice person mine seems to want me dead...</p>
<p>It was at that very thought I realised what rap I wanted to perform, it was a bit risky as it would be an original but I suddenly felt the need to put Bobby in his place.</p>
<p>"No it's fine I'm ready anyway... I wrote this myself and it's called 'Be I'. I am not going to bother trying to explain the song, you'll probably figure it out so..."</p>
<p>I felt someone poke my side, I turned to look at Chan and mouthed a quick 'what' to which he mouthed 'are you sure? I mean it's an original' to which I waved him off before preparing myself. I heard a hushed voice that could only be my soulmate's </p>
<p>"This had better be good" and all it did was fill me with more passion.</p>
<p>I click on the track saved on my phone and the room is filled with a intro that is familiar to only Chan and I. Then I take a deep breath before my first line</p><h5>(So Hanbin is rapping to 'Be I' the song he wrote on SMTM3 but just the first verse and the chorus)</h5>
<p>As I reached the end of the first chorus I hit pause on the track. Only once I had finished did I look up at the faces of everyone else in the room for the first time. And it was dead silent no one spoke, not even Chan had said anything.</p>
<p>Then I heard DK say</p>
<p>"Holy Fuck Hanbin! That was so cool. I had know idea you could rap, I just thought you were a rich kid... no offense"</p>
<p>To which I laughed "It's okay not many people know and not many care so you're not the first." I said as I sat back down.</p>
<p>"Wow that was really good right Bobby" Jay said right afterwards. And part of me couldn't care less for what Bobby had to say. Especially since his reply began with a scoff</p>
<p>"It was better than I expected but I wasn't expecting much."</p>
<p>And now I am using every bit of sanity within me in order to not try to kill him. But I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction.</p>
<p>"Oh come on hyung. I saw your reaction you looked genuinely impressed!" piped June. </p>
<p>"......"</p>
<p>Hah! that shut him up finally.</p>
<p>And on that awkward note Jay and Bobby sat down on the sofa perpendicular to the Chan and I. No one felt like starting a conversation so everyone just reverted to their phones. Then I noticed Chan had sent me a text.</p>
<p>
  <em>DevilChild: hyung, are you okay?<br/>
B.I: of course I am, how about you?<br/>
DevilChild: I mean I could be better but...um Jay seems nice... he got me water earlier when you were still dancing<br/>
B.I: Oh...? I mean that's great I knew you were panicking for no reason<br/>
DevilChild: I suppose I was... what about you and Bobby Hyung?<br/>
B.I: hyung...? how old is he?<br/>
DevilChild: 27 same age as Song hyung<br/>
B.I: Oh... well then he's older than me.<br/>
B.I: and about Bobby hyung I am starting to think the universe wants to mess with me<br/>
B.I: was I a horrible person in my last life?<br/>
DevilChild: Oh come on hyung the universe is not doing this as karma<br/>
DevilChild: you and Bobby are meant to be<br/>
B.I: yeah meant to be enemies<br/>
B.I: he legit hates my guts<br/>
DevilChild: don't be ridiculous he doesn't hate you, he doesn't know you yet.<br/>
B.I: I know that's the problem if we don't like eachother now then I don't think getting to know eachother will help<br/>
DevilChild: here hyung read his profile learn a bit about him<br/>
DevilChild: *insert link*<br/>
B.I: fine</em>
</p>
<p>Reluctantly I clicked on the link. </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Stage Name: Bobby (바비)<br/>
Birth Name: Kim Ji Won (김지원)<br/>
Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist, Face of the Group<br/>
Birthday: December 21, 1995<br/>
Zodiac sign: Sagittarius<br/>
Height: 178 cm (5’10″)<br/>
Blood Type: O<br/>
Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea, but grew up in Virginia, United States<br/>
Instagram: @bobbyindaeyo</strong></em>
</p>
<p>So he grew up in America maybe that's where he got his attitude from. I thought to myself before quick texting Chan the same thing.</p>
<p>
  <em>B.I: so he's a prick from America... this is useful because...?<br/>
DevilChild: hyung that wasn't the point, I just wanted you to understand him more he is nicer than you think<br/>
B.I: oh rlly well if he's so nice why is he being such a bitch<br/>
DevilChild: hyung language and anyways I don't know why maybe he thinks you don't want to be his soulmate, I mean we did try to sprint out of the concert<br/>
DevilChild: but he rlly is a good person and he's sacrificed a lot<br/>
B.I: oh yeah like what?<br/>
DevilChild: hyung...! he moved all the way to Korea without his family<br/>
DevilChild: and then he participated in SMTM the rap competition despite the fact that idol rappers were hated by underground rappers at the time and won.<br/>
B.I: that doesn't necessarily mean that he is a good person and winning SMTM has nothing to do with sacrificing a lot?<br/>
DevilChild: I wasn't finished...<br/>
DevilChild: anyway then he used the prize money to buy a house in Korea so that his parents could live here.<br/>
B.I: okay so he's a dutiful son who's family orientated but he was still a d*ck to me so...<br/>
B.I: and don't act like we haven't technically sacrificed just as much if not more than him.<br/>
DevilChild: hyung... I know that. but I wanted you to realise that you two have a lot in common. I mean you literally have to like him... or at least try to for my sake.</em>
</p>
<p>At this moment I realised that Chan was hellbent on getting me to like my witch of a soulmate... it was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://kprofiles.com/bobby-ikon-profile-facts-bobbys-ideal-type/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Other Side (part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past, current and fore-coming events in Hanbin's life but told by everyone else e.g. Chan, Jay and Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter, finally we get to see some Chan and Jay interaction.</p><p>Also read the notes at the end of you want me to start another story</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>CHAN</h3><p>As the room flooded with the familiar backing track playing from Hanbin's phone, I finally took a moment to catch my breath. I couldn't believe it... I had just sang in front of actual musicians. </p><p>Suddenly I felt something wet and cold touch my arm, I turned and made direct eye contact with a bottle of water, confused I followed the bottle upwards soon realising that Jay was standing next to me on the other side of Hanbin. He met my gaze and gave me a slight smile before nudging me with the bottle once again. I took it from him and offered him a smile and a quick nod to say thanks, unable to say anything as Hanbin was still rapping.<br/>
I'll thank him properly afterwards I thought to myself.</p><p>But when Hanbin's rap was over he had moved from his position next to me and was now once again standing next to Bobby. I had been so busy with my own thoughts that I had barely registered the fact that the room was now totally silent. I could tell that Hanbin felt tense but that washed away at the sound of DK's voice</p><p>"Holy Fuck Hanbin! That was so cool. I had know idea you could rap, I just thought you were a rich kid... no offense"</p><p>Hanbin laughed at that before replying "It's okay not many people know and not many care so you're not the first." </p><p>"Wow that was really good...right Bobby" Jay said right afterwards. And I couldn't help it when my head snapped to look at him</p><p>"It was better than I expected but I wasn't expecting much."</p><p>That reply had angered Hanbin, I could tell he looked like he wanted to try and kill Bobby. But given the circumstances I knew he wouldn't.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Once again that room fell into silence Jay and Bobby had already sat down on the sofa perpendicular to the Hanbin and I. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I immediately pulled out my phone to text Hanbin. I was determined to get Hanbin and Bobby to like each other, no not even like just get them to tolerate each other.</p><p>savage.maknae: hyung, are you okay?<br/>
binnie-hyung: of course I am, how about you?<br/>
savage.maknae: I mean I could be better but...um Jay seems nice... he got me water earlier when you were still dancing<br/>
binnie-hyung: Oh...? I mean that's great I knew you were panicking for no reason<br/>
savage.maknae: I suppose I was... what about you and Bobby hyung?</p><p>In all honesty I have no idea why I felt like I had to tell Hanbin about my encounter with Jay earlier, it wasn't like it was that important or maybe to me it was... either way I knew I didn't want to talk about for much longer plus I started this conversation so we could talk about Bobby, what happened with Jay was off topic.</p><p>
  <em>binnie-hyung: hyung...? how old is he?<br/>
savage.maknae: 27 same age as Song hyung<br/>
binnie-hyung: Oh... well then he's older than me.<br/>
binnie-hyung: and about Bobby hyung I am starting to think the universe wants to mess with me<br/>
binnie-hyung: was I a horrible person in my last life?<br/>
savage.maknae: Oh come on hyung the universe is not doing this as karma<br/>
savage.maknae: you and Bobby are meant to be<br/>
binnie-hyung: yeah meant to be enemies<br/>
binnie-hyung: he legit hates my guts<br/>
savage.maknae: don't be ridiculous he doesn't hate you, he doesn't know you yet.<br/>
binnie-hyung: I know that's the problem if we don't like each other now then I don't think getting to know each other will help</em>
</p><p>I couldn't help but let out a groan. At this rate Hanbin hyung won't ever get along with Bobby. I understand that Bobby has not been the nicest to hyung but that doesn't mean he should just give up. I mean the universe set them up for a reason, I just need Hanbin to realise that Bobby isn't that bad but how do I do that if they won't talk to each other... then it hit me</p><p>
  <em>savage.maknae: here hyung read his profile learn a bit about him<br/>
savage.maknae: *insert link*<br/>
Bin-hyung: fine</em>
</p><p>I could tell Hanbin was reading the profile and so I put my phone down for now. At that moment I realised that someone was staring at me so I raised my head and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jay looking straight at me, his gaze was so intense that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable. I impulsively turned to meet his gaze which caused him to startle only for him to regain composure before giving me a smile and immediately averting his eyes. I smiled at that glad to know that he thought I was okay and that we hopefully would have the same type of animosity that Hanbin and Bobby have.</p><p>Soon I felt my phone vibrate on my lap signalling a message from Hanbin.</p><p>
  <em>binnie-hyung:  so he's a prick from America... this is useful because...?<br/>
savage.maknae:  hyung that wasn't the point, I just wanted you to understand him more, he is nicer than you think<br/>
binnie-hyung:  oh really, well if he's so nice, why is he being such a bitch to me?<br/>
savage.maknae:  hyung language and anyways I don't know why maybe he thinks you don't want to be his soulmate, I mean we did try to sprint out of the concert<br/>
savage.maknae:  but he really is a good person and he's sacrificed a lot<br/>
binnie-hyung:  oh yeah like what?<br/>
savage.maknae:  hyung...! he moved all the way to Korea without his family<br/>
savage.maknae:  and then he participated in SMTM the rap competition despite the fact that idol rappers were hated by underground rappers at the time and won.<br/>
binnie-hyung:  that doesn't necessarily mean that he is a good person and winning SMTM has nothing to do with sacrificing a lot?<br/>
savage.maknae:  I wasn't finished...<br/>
savage.maknae:  anyway then he used the prize money to buy a house in Korea so that his parents could live here.<br/>
binnie-hyung:  okay so he's a dutiful son who's family orientated but he was still a d*ck to me so...<br/>
binnie-hyung:  and don't act like we haven't technically sacrificed just as much if not more than him.</em>
</p><p>That caused me to sigh... I know that Hanbin has given up on a lot in order to work in the family business. And I know that his life hasn't always been easy but surely he should be able to understand Bobby better than anyone else. I wish he would just open up to the idea of being friends with Bobby.</p><p>
  <em>savage.maknae:  hyung don't be like this... I know that. But I wanted you to realise that you two have a lot in common. I mean you literally have to like him... or at least try to for my sake.</em>
</p><p>Oh boy this is not going to be easy.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Today is June 28th the concert was 1 week ago and after much difficulty I have finally succeeded in convincing Hanbin hyung to meet with our soulmates not that Hanbin enjoys me using that word to refer to him and Bobby. </p><p>"Hyung, if you don't hurry up we're going to be late" I yelled</p><p><strong>"Oh no~ I would hate to lose out on my time with Bobby." </strong>He said back sarcastically</p><p>"Please just try to be civil with Bobby today, I really want to have a chance to talk to Jay but I can't do that if you're staring daggers into your soulmate." </p><p>
  <strong>"Stop calling us that, I refuse to acknowledge Bobby as my soulmate."</strong>
</p><p>"Oh really, well tell that to your new found hobby of flower arrangement, which you started because and I quote <em><q>the colours of the flowers are so beautiful together.</q></em>"</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh shut up, just because I can see in colour no doesn't mean we are truly meant to be!"</strong>
</p><p>"Hyung, the universe doesn't lie so please just give Bobby a chance."</p><p>
  <strong>"No!"</strong>
</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Still no"</strong>
</p><p>"Oh come on!  Do it for my sake, pretty please?" I said whilst giving Hanbin puppy eye and pouting</p><p>He looked at me in aggravation before yielding. <strong>"Okay fine, I'll try but I can't guarantee anything."</strong></p><p>"Thanks hyung you're the best!"</p><p>And at that I grabbed Hanbin by the hand and proceeded to drag him towards the meeting spot 'The Sugar Bear Café'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is a little late, I had actually wanted to write a bit more from Chan's perspective but I kinda had a busy week and so I didn't finish this chapter until today.</p><p>But on better news Hanbin is going to give Bobby a chance? Well we'll see how that goes.</p><p>Also I kinda want to start a new story but I want to see if you guys reading this story would be interested. It would probably be either NCT related or Stray Kids related.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Other Side (part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past, current and fore-coming events in Hanbin's life but told by everyone else e.g. Chan, Jay and Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the next chapter and this time there is actual Jay &amp; Chan interaction. And finally we find out what's wrong with Bobby.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>JAY</h3><p>It had been 2 days since the concert when I finally received a text from Chanwoo, it had been a simple 'Hi, this is Chanwoo' but it had brought me a great sense of relief. The day after the concert I had instantly regretted not talking to my soulmate more, I hadn't even been the one to give him my number instead it had been our management. It wasn't as though I didn't want to talk to him but everything was still new and the atmosphere had been very tense due to the animosity between Bobby and his soulmate. I have spent the last two days and the day of the concert trying to knock some sense into Bobby, I mean sure he shouldn't have to force himself to immediately or to ever love his soulmate but he should at least attempt to get along with him.</p><p>---- Back to the day of the concert ----</p><p>As silence filled the room I decided to text Bobby since he seemed to not be taking this whole soulmate thing so well.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>gnani: so....<br/>
bobsaw: so what?<br/>
gnani: come on Bobby, don't be like this...<br/>
bobsaw: be like what? this is what I'm like all the time<br/>
gnani: no it's not.<br/>
gnani: honestly what is your problem?<br/>
bobsaw: hyung I don't know what you want from me<br/>
gnani: yes you do... why are you being so cold to your soulmate<br/>
bobsaw: I didn't realise that I had to be nice to him<br/>
bobsaw: why bother when he hasn't been very nice either<br/>
gnani: he hasn't done much, though has he Bobby?<br/>
gnani: what could he possibly have done to offend you?<br/>
bobsaw: you were there hyung, they tried to run from us...<br/>
gnani: do you blame them? honestly do you?<br/>
bobsaw: why do you not care?<br/>
bobsaw: I mean our soulmates clearly want nothing to do with us so why bother yourself.<br/>
gnani: speak for yourself, look have you ever thought about how overwhelming it could be to find out that your soulmate is an idol, they ran because they were afraid and overwhelmed not because they hate us.<br/>
bobsaw: you don't know that<br/>
gnani: and you don't know whether or not they hate us.<br/>
gnani: I mean do you even know anything about your soulmate...?<br/>
bobsaw: no I don't and I don't plan on finding out<br/>
gnani: yes you will, or so help me Bobby<br/>
gnani: you do realise that whether you like it or not you're stuck with each other, getting to know him can't hurt.<br/>
bobsaw: hyung, if we don't like each other now then I don't think getting to know each other will help.</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>I could barely stop the groan that left my mouth, I understood that Bobby had been hurt by what had happened but nothing is going to get fixed if he keeps avoiding it.<blockquote>
  <p><br/>
<em>gnani: look Bobby just promise me that you will give him a chance.<br/>
bobsaw: we'll see hyung</em><br/>
</p>
</blockquote>------ Back to the Present ------<br/>It has been a week since the concert and after much difficulty I have finally succeeded in convincing Bobby to meet with our soulmates not that Bobby enjoys me using that word to refer to him and Hanbin.<p>"Bobby if you don't get your butt off my couch in the next 10 seconds, I will force off. Seriously we're going to be late" I said exasperated</p><p><strong>"Well hyung, my butt seems to have gotten very accommodated with your couch, guess we'll have to call the meeting off"</strong> He faking sadness</p><p>"Please just try with Hanbin today, I really want to have a chance to talk to Chan but I can't do that if you're attempting to scare off your soulmate." </p><p>
  <strong>"Stop calling us that, I refuse to acknowledge Hanbin as my soulmate."</strong>
</p><p>"Oh please you got 3 new coloured tattoos in the past week because and I quote <q><cite>might as well since I can see the colours now</cite></q> care to explain that?"</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh shut up, just because I can see in colour now doesn't mean we are truly meant to be!"</strong>
</p><p>"Look Bobby, the universe doesn't lie and you promised that you'd give him a chance."</p><p>
  <strong>"No I didn't...."</strong>
</p><p>"Well that doesn't matter, we're here now so there's no turning back."</p><p>About 10 minutes passed and before I started getting worried that the boys weren't coming. And of course Bobby decided to use it to his advantage</p><p>
  <strong>"Well considering they are already 10 minutes late I think it's safe to assume that they aren't coming."</strong>
</p><p>"You don't know that Bobby, if something came up I am sure they would contact us,"</p><p>
  <strong>"Nothing came up they just don't like us, I told you not to get too invested-"</strong>
</p><p>Before Bobby could finish his sentence we heard a voice behind us.</p><p>
  <em>"Hyungs?"</em>
</p><p>When I turned I was left speechless. Chan looked amazing, his hair looked so fluffy that I had to control my urge to touch it. We locked eyes for a split second before looking away and heading to a table.</p><p>We sat so that each person was facing their soulmate. Bobby was opposite Hanbin and the same for Chan and I. The tables had a slight gap between them separating the two pairs slightly, I decided to trust that Bobby would try to get along with Hanbin and turned my full attention to my soulmate.</p><p>"So...." I said unsure on what to say</p><p>
  <em>"C-can I call you hyung?"</em>
</p><p>His abrupt question caught me off guard but I quickly recovered and answered him.</p><p>"Of course you can. So, I-I  heard you work for Junggu Corps... what's that like?" I mentally cursed myself for stuttering.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh um, I guess it's as glamorous as one might expect, but that's only because I have an important role in the company, I very much doubt that our interns feel the same."</em>
</p><p>"I see... so w-what did you study at university?"</p><p>
  <em>"I studied game design, which you probably expected considering Junggu Corps is a games company."</em>
</p><p>"That would make sense... but who knows you could have studied literature" I chuckled which caused Chan to laugh also.</p><p><em>"Hyung...?" </em>I heard him say once our laughter had died down. I replied with a hum and a nod of my head</p><p>
  <em>"Do you ever regret becoming an idol... I mean you didn't get to go to university and you had to move from Jeju. Did you ever want to give up?"</em>
</p><p>The meaningful question took me back and it took me a while to form my answer</p><p>"Did I ever want to give up... yes of course I did after W.I.N I definitely felt like giving up. Do I regret becoming an idol... no, being an idol is something I have wanted to do for so long that I could never regret it." I attempted to laugh in order to avoid dampening the mood</p><p>I watched Chan nod, he was smiling but it seemed like he felt sorry for asking.</p><p>
  <em>"I see..."</em>
</p><p>"What about you?... I mean you said you studied game design because Junggu Corps is a games company... but do you ever regret taking the job, did you have a different dream?"</p><p>Chan looked taken back, maybe no one has ever asked him this before everyone just assumes that he'd have no regrets since he works for such a big company</p><p><em>"Well, I did act as a child but I don't think I really had a different dream, it seemed useless to have one since I am going to join the company anyway...."</em> His voice petered out to almost a whisper by the end of his sentence.</p><p><em>"I guess performing was fun and I enjoyed it but I don't think I regret studying games design or joining the company.... I've always loved gaming anyways."</em> He chuckled</p><p>Suddenly neither one of us felt the need to say or ask anything, we just sat there enjoying the silence. However it was short lived.</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't get it! Why are you so fucking cold?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You're one to talk! Why are you so hard-headed?!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Well I guess I had too much faith in Bobby. There goes my time with Chan! What has Bobby done now!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is super late my internet went down on Friday and I have only had WiFi since Sunday night but the chapter sounded clunky so I waited to edit this chapter today.</p><p>But on better news Jay and Chan are getting along. And what on earth happened with Hanbin and Bobby? Well we'll find out soon enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Other Side (part 3)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The past, current and fore-coming events in Hanbin's life but told by everyone else e.g. Chan, Jay and Bobby.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oops sorry that I am so late but school starts on Wednesday so I've been really busy. I'll try to keep uploading every other week once school starts again but I'll probably be a day late because I've got my GCSEs this year so it's going to be very hectic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>BOBBY</h3><p>If you had told me that I'd regret finding my soulmate, I probably would've asked if you had lost your mind. And now I find myself wishing that concert had never happened.</p><p>When Song found his soulmate I was happy for him at the time he said <q>Don't worry Bobby you'll find yours soon.</q> and then June found his and I heard the same thing <q>Don't worry hyungs your soulmates will show up soon.</q> <em>Soon</em> however, turned out to be a year and a half so to say that I was anxious and excited when the concert hall flickered into colour would be an understatement. In fact, I was becoming slightly disheartened as we searched the venue for our soulmates.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
<strong>"What if we never find them hyung? People are gonna think that we're crazy!"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"We will find them, don't worry. Look the place is on lockdown so they can't escape or run away, it's only a matter of time before we find them."</p>
  <p>
    <strong>"Okay hyung, I believe you... God where are they?"</strong>
  </p>
  <p>"I don't know Bobby but I wish that I did." </p>
</blockquote>When we finally locked eyes with our soulmates we had not expected them to jump from their seats and attempt to flee. So you could say that was when I realised luck was not on my side. I hadn't intended to be so cruel to him at first but I couldn't help it, everything about him just rubbed me up the wrong way and I was not going to just play nice. Jay had tried to convince me to give him a chance whilst we were still backstage and I could tell he wanted us to get along because he actually likes his soulmate but I don't blame him the kid seems nice enough. Unlike mine.<p>Over the next few days I felt the urge to take Jay's advice:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>gnani: I mean do you even know anything about your soulmate...?<br/>
bobsaw: no I don't and I don't plan on finding out<br/>
gnani: yes you will, or so help me Bobby<br/>
gnani: you do realise that whether you like it or not you're stuck with each other, getting to know him can't hurt.<br/>
bobsaw: hyung, if we don't like each other now then I don't think getting to know each other will help.<br/>
gnani: look Bobby just promise me that you will give him a chance.<br/>
bobsaw: we'll see hyung</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>I had told him that I would see how I felt and as of this Friday I kinda want to know who he is.<div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Alias: B.I (비아이)<br/>
Birth Name: Kim Han Bin (김한빈)<br/>
Birthday: October 22, 1996<br/>
Zodiac Sign: Libra<br/>
Height: 175.5 cm (5’9″)<br/>
Weight: 60 kg (132 lbs)<br/>
Blood Type: O<br/>
Birthplace: Seoul, South Korea<br/>
Instagram: @shxxbi131</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong></strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>Kim Hanbin facts:<br/>
– He was born in Seoul, South Korea.<br/>
– He has a parent and one younger sister who is 15 years younger, named Hanbyul and a half brother 5 years older called Hangyul.</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>I suppose his life is interesting, it's less perfect than the typical rich kid but it won't magically make me like him. At that very moment I got a text from Jay:</p><p>
  <em>gnani: We're meeting Chan and Hanbin on the 28th<br/>
bobsaw: You might be but I'm not<br/>
gnani: yes you are<br/>
gnani: I can't force you to like him but I can try so yes you are going<br/>
bobsaw: There's no point because wether I like him or not he clearly doesn't like me and I won't be soulmates with someone that hates me.<br/>
gnani: you haven't spoken to him, you don't know if he hates you<br/>
gnani: you can't read his mind, so unless you speak to him you'll never know<br/>
bobsaw: but I am pretty confident that he hates me<br/>
gnani: I don't care if you're confident<br/>
gnani: let's make a deal<br/>
bobsaw: I'm listening<br/>
gnani: go on Tuesday and talk to him, if it doesn't work and he really does hate you then I won't force you into anything<br/>
gnani: but if all goes well then you have to give him a chance<br/>
bobsaw: I'll agree just because I already know he hates me.<br/>
gnani: Well that's that then<br/>
bobsaw: where are we going?<br/>
gnani: Sugar Bear Café, it was Chan's idea<br/>
bobsaw: I see... what time?<br/>
gnani: 4:30pm<br/>
gnani: anyways I've got to go<br/>
bobsaw: ok</em>
</p><p>A sigh left my lips and suddenly I wanted nothing more than for this weekend to never end.</p><p>------------------ To the day of the meetup --------------------</p><p>"Bobby if you don't get your butt off of my couch in the next 10 seconds, I will force off. Seriously we're going to be late" Jay yelled exasperated</p><p><strong>"Well hyung, my butt seems to have gotten very accommodated with your couch, guess we'll have to call the meeting off..."</strong> I yawned back regretting my choice of agreeing to this meetup </p><p>"Please just try with Hanbin today, I really want to have a chance to talk to Chan but I can't do that if you're attempting to scare off your soulmate." </p><p><strong>"Stop calling us that, I refuse to acknowledge Hanbin as my soulmate." </strong>I snapped</p><p>"Oh please you got 3 new coloured tattoos in the past week because and I quote <q>I might as well since I can see the colours now</q> care to explain that?"</p><p><strong>"Oh shut up, just because I can see in colour now doesn't mean we are truly meant to be!"</strong> I argued</p><p>"Look Bobby, the universe doesn't lie and you promised that you'd give him a chance."</p><p><strong>"No I didn't...."</strong> I whispered knowing that I had indeed agreed to this but now I was also beginning to seriously regret it.</p><p>"Well that doesn't matter, we're here now so there's no turning back."</p><p>About 10 minutes passed and I could tell that Jay was beginning to worry that the boys weren't coming. Looks like my judgement had been right after all, I suppose I should break it to Jay.</p><p>
  <strong>"Well considering they are already 10 minutes late I think it's safe to assume that they aren't coming."</strong>
</p><p>"You don't know that Bobby, if something came up I am sure they would contact us,"</p><p>
  <strong>"Nothing came up they just don't like us, I told you not to get too invested-"</strong>
</p><p>Before I could finish my sentence we heard a voice behind us.</p><p>
  <em>"Hyungs?"</em>
</p><p>I turned and there he was, the guy that is supposedly my soulmate, not that it had felt like it as of our first encounter. We locked eyes for a split second before I yanked my eyes away and followed Jay who was heading to a table.</p><p>We were sitting so that each person was facing their soulmate. Jay was opposite Chan and the same for Hanbin and I. The tables had a slight gap between them separating the two pairs slightly, I could tell that Jay really wanted to talk with his soulmate and so was unsurprised when he turned away from us and gave his full attention to him.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Did you want me to call you hyung?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>His blunt and quite frankly rude question caught me off guard but I quickly recovered and answered him.</p><p><strong>"Yes I do, I mean not that we're that close but it's common courtesy. So, you work as a director at Kim.Co must be nice?"</strong> I asked not that I really cared especially since he probably has it great being the CEO's kid and all that.</p><p>He sighed before answering <strong><em>"Yes I do, it's probably less glamorous than you'd assume, though I guess it's less amazing when you've grown up around it."</em></strong></p><p>Gosh why does he sound so stuck up it's ridiculous.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"What about you? Mr. Idol"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I scoffed <strong>"I guess being an idol is pretty amazing, music has always been my goal so it can't get any better I suppose."</strong></p><p>He cocked his eyebrows as though he didn't believe me. A**hole what does he know about me to act like this!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Never regret it?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I looked at him in shock. <strong>"Why would I?"</strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I mean you didn't get to go to university and you had to leave your entire family behind in America. Isn't that reason enough?"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong>"I mean after losing W.I.N, I thought everything had been for nothing, my family lived on the other side of the world but they came to see me perform for the finals and I let them down. But then I went on SMTM and I was able to bring them here and now I'm an uncle. Sure it was tough but music is something I've wanted to do for so long that I could never regret it."</strong> I had no idea why I had told him all that but he seemed to be genuinely interested.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"I don't really understand that logic but I guess you're happy."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>For some reason that reply didn't sit well with me and before I could figure out why I was asking him a question. <strong>"Are you?"</strong></p><p>This time it was his turn to look shocked.<br/>
<strong><em>"Excuse you?"</em></strong></p><p><strong>"Are you happy? I mean you said you didn't understand my logic"</strong> I asked pointedly</p><p><strong><em>"No, I don't understand your logic."</em></strong> </p><p><strong>"So are you happy?"</strong> I countered suddenly really determined to know his answer</p><p><strong><em>"Maybe it depends on what constitutes as being happy."</em></strong> he sighed</p><p>
  <strong>"Happy as in you enjoy your life"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well then not really, I mean I enjoy my job most of the time but genuinely happy with my life. I don't think I ever will be."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What?! How can he not be happy with his life? He said he enjoys his job, he has friends and he has money, what more does he want?</p><p><strong>"Why not?!"</strong> I countered unable to understand why he wouldn't be happy</p><p><strong><em>"Why would I be?!"</em></strong> He snapped</p><p>
  <strong>"You have everything; money, friends, a stable job and you're clearly not basing your happiness on finding your soulmate."</strong>
</p><p>He laughed in reply... laughed! What does he find so funny about his ungrateful nature?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You're right, I have money and I am not one to base my happiness on finding my soulmate or should I say finding you. But trust me that's where my advantages stop."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That can't be true."</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Yes it can. I have one friend, you have at least three. I didn't get my job for free and it wasn't even what I had wanted to be so you win again."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"That's just ridiculous, of course your job came for free, you're the CEO's son. Plus a rich kid like you should have loads of friends... go socialise more or something!"</strong>
</p><p>He sighed once again <strong><em>"Like I said Chan is my only friend, I trust him... he's rich enough to be an actual friend so I trust him. Also my job did not come for free!"</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>"Rich enough to be an actual friend are you insane?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No, I can only be friends with those as rich as me."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"I don't get it! Why are you so fucking cold?!"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"You're one to talk! Why are you so hard-headed?!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>I knew this would turn out bad....</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>just want to credit Kproflies once again for the info on the IKON members used in this chapter the link to the page is down below:<br/>https://kprofiles.com/bi-ikon-profile-facts-bi-ideal-type/</p><p>Well it looks like Bobby and Hanbin still have some bonding to do. What did Hanbin mean by rich enough to be an actual friend and was Bobby being too harsh?</p><p>Also I modelled Hanbin's view of people off if my favourite Thai BL character if you know who then I respect your taste in BLs. 😉😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Redo?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So things didn't go quite so well on the first encounter, but this time Hanbin is determined to not crash &amp; burn this time even if he and Bobby just yelled at each other at the top of their lungs in public</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jay and Hanbin interaction yay! (also yes I used the LBC TinCan story line but I thought it would be ironically fitting so... yeah don't hate me?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>HANBIN</h3>
<p>Okay so this hasn't been the best of meetings but I had no intention of fighting with him or at least I don't have any now. If I'm being honest he's actually okay to talk to. So if you're wondering what my plan is right now, it's simple... I don't have one, but I'll probably figure one out soon enough. Let's recap shall we?<br/>
It all started with a simple question:</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Are you?"</p>
  <p>"Excuse you?"</p>
  <p>"Are you happy? I mean you said you didn't understand my logic"</p>
  <p>I hadn't expected it to go so horribly wrong from then onwards.</p>
  <p>"Maybe, it depends on what constitutes as being happy." he sighed</p>
  <p>"Happy as in you enjoy your life"</p>
  <p>Well then not really, I mean I enjoy my job most of  the time but genuinely happy with my life. I don't think I ever will be."</p>
</blockquote>In hindsight I probably shouldn't have asked for specifics it just made things more complicated. But I wasn't worried, not until I heard his response;<blockquote>
  <p>"Why not?!"</p>
  <p>"Why would I be?"</p>
  <p>"You have like everything money, friends a stable job and your clearly not one who bases their happiness on finding their soulmate."</p>
</blockquote>And once again, in hindsight maybe I shouldn't have laughed in response to that statement, but I couldn't help it. Anyway then things got bad;<blockquote>
  <p>"You're right, I have money I am not one to base my happiness on finding my soulmate or should I say finding you. But trust me that's where my advantages stop."</p>
  <p>"That can't be true."</p>
  <p>"Yes it can. I have one friend you have at least three. I didn't get my job for free and it wasn't even what I had wanted to be so you win again."</p>
  <p>"That's just ridiculous, of course your job came for free you're the CEO's son and a rich kid like you should have loads of friends!"</p>
</blockquote>Looking back at it now... I probably should have just let it go but I stand by my opinions regardless. But just when I thought it couldn't get worst;<blockquote>
  <p>"Like I said Chan is my only friend, he's rich enough to be an actual friend and my job did not come for free!"</p>
  <p>"Rich enough to be an actual friend are you insane?!"</p>
  <p>"No, I can only be friends with those as rich as me."</p>
  <p>"I don't get it! Why are you so fucking cold?!"</p>
  <p>"You're one to talk! Why are you so hardheaded?!"</p>
</blockquote>So maybe I made a couple mistakes in that conversation but Bobby needs to understand that being rich isn't all sunshine and rainbows. But I do feel bad about ruining Chan's date with Jay which is why I am determined to sort things out with Bobby on my own, that way we can try to at least be friends.<br/>--------- 2 days later -----------<br/>I listened to the endless ring signifying the fact that my call hadn't been answered. It's been 2 days but Bobby still won't answer my calls. I honestly don't know why I care so much about figuring things out especially since nothing I said was untrue, *sigh* maybe it's because I know Chan really likes Jay and if Bobby and I don't figure things out then we'll be getting in the way of their relationship. Speaking of Jay, maybe he can help me talk to Bobby... only problem being I don't have Jay's number.<p>
  <em>B.I: hey Chan...<br/>
DevilChild: hyung what have you done?<br/>
B.I: nothing I just need a favour<br/>
DevilChild: what kind of favour?<br/>
B.I: could you send me Jay hyung's number?<br/>
DevilChild: why do you want his number?<br/>
B.I: please Chan<br/>
B.I: Bobby won't answer my calls so I wanted to ask Jay for help<br/>
DevilChild: why are you even calling Bobby<br/>
B.I: I told you, I want to sort things out<br/>
DevilChild: hyung... you don't have to<br/>
B.I: ?<br/>
DevilChild: if you're doing this because of me you don't have to, Jay hyung and I are fine either way.<br/>
B.I: I not doing it because of you<br/>
DevilChild: really?<br/>
B.I: okay so you were part of the reason but it's not just about you<br/>
DevilChild: so what is it?<br/>
B.I: I'm not sure I mean everything I said to him was true but I can't relax knowing he's probably judging me right now<br/>
DevilChild: you caring about someone judging you?<br/>
B.I: I know it sounds weird but it just doesn't sit right with me. I mean he has no right to judge me and so it's pissing me off.<br/>
DevilChild: fine.<br/>
DevilChild: *insert number*<br/>
B.I: thanks Chan.</em>
</p>
<p>I have his number, now what?</p>
<p>
  <em>Hanbin: is this Jay?<br/>
Jay: and you are?<br/>
Hanbin: sorry, it's Hanbin<br/>
Jay: oh.<br/>
Hanbin: do you have a minute, I wanted to talk to you<br/>
Jay: what about?<br/>
Hanbin: Bobby...<br/>
Jay: I see, let me guess Chan gave you my number.<br/>
Hanbin: yes he did only after I begged him though.<br/>
Jay: so why'd you want to talk to me<br/>
Hanbin: Bobby won't answer my calls<br/>
Jay: yeah I figured that was why.<br/>
Jay: so what can I help with?<br/>
Hanbin: everything...<br/>
Jay: well I don't really know what happened I mean Bobby's complained about it but I think I need to hear your side of the story.<br/>
Hanbin: I mean I doubt there's much more I can add, he's probably told you what I said.<br/>
Jay: He has but I assumed that there as more to the story<br/>
Hanbin: not really… just some personal stuff<br/>
Jay: that sounds like a big deal<br/>
Hanbin: it wasn’t so i don’t bother talking about it<br/>
Jay: if it dictates your reasoning for making friends then it clearly was important.<br/>
Hanbin: …<br/>
Jay: look you don’t have to tell me, it’s just Bobby will probably want to know...<br/>
Hanbin: i know he will but i haven’t had the best experience explaining it to people<br/>
Jay:? <br/>
Hanbin: I was wrongfully accused of  something by someone i trusted all because of money. <br/>
Jay: Hanbin I am so sorry<br/>
Hanbin: it's fine anyways could you get Bobby to call me, or just to answer my calls.<br/>
Jay: i’ll try my best.</em>
</p>
<p>I waited for 2 hours staring at my phone making sure i didn’t miss his call, constantly checking my volume. I had begun to lose hope when I heard a notification.</p>
<p>
  <em>Jay: call him now<br/>Hanbin: thank you<br/>Jay: don’t... I still can’t guarantee that he’ll pick up<br/>Hanbin: you tried to talk to him for me… you didn’t have to, so thank you<br/>Jay: if you say so<br/>Jay: anyway if you don’t call him now he might never pick up, he'll probably stop answering even my calls.<br/>Hanbin: right, again thank you.</em>
</p>
<p>I crack my fingers in apprehension as I stare at my phone, Jay is right if I don’t call him now he might never listen to me again and yet I just can’t bring myself to do it - can’t shake this feeling of dread. I don’t even know what I’m going to tell him if he picks up, I’ve had so many people not believe me I mean no one thinks that this sort of stuff actually happens in real life. I shake my head and push all those to the back of my mind, I need to call him. I picked up my phone, selected his contact and pressed on call. I heard the distinct ringing sound I had heard earlier, the feeling of déjà vu was beginning to set in and then…</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What do you want?”</strong>
</p>
<p>I was stupefied I hadn’t expected him to pick up</p>
<p>
  <strong>“If this is going to be a waste of my time then I’m hanging up”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No wait- Bobby this won’t be a waste, I promise.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Silence... crap! He’s hung up hasn’t he.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Fine”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Thank you -”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“-But if you think for a second that I don’t still think you're an asshole then you are severely mistaken.”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I don’t expect you to think any less of me, but I don’t take back what I said.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Looks like we have nothing to talk about-”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“-Bobby please…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“What can you possibly say that would make this make sense?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I-I was, accused of uh-um”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Look I don’t want to hear it!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I was accused of drug use when I was 17…”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“You were what?!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I was accused of drug use.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“This helps your situation, how?!”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I... didn’t do it”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So what happened?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“I got an offer to go on an exchange trip to the UK, my father had been against it, said that it would distract me from learning about my role in the business.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Well then, how did you end up going?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“My half brother, he vouched for me said he’d look after me”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So..”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“When we got there he said he had some friends to introduce me to… there were about 10 of them, they all seemed nice enough. I trusted them.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“They would host parties every weekend and he would always take me with him... one week he told me he couldn’t come, he had an important exam and needed to study...”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Hanbin…”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“He told me to go on my own and tell them he said hey.”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>“So, you did?”</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Of course I did, I trusted him”</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"At first everything seemed normal, I stayed with his friends. It was like every other party he'd taken me to, until..."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hanbin?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Well one of them asked me to hold their backpack, so I did it wasn't out of the ordinary I had seen my brother hold their stuff all the time."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"The guy came back and I gave him his bag back, and everything seemed fine for almost an hour and then..."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Then what? What happened?!"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"The police stormed in, I didn't know what to do the police had never shown up before. They told us to put our hands up and started patting us down. They grabbed the guy from earlier and started searching his bag. There was weed and LSD in it."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I paused for a second.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"They rounded up everyone and the next day it was all over the news, somehow my dad managed to stop it from becoming major news in Korea but the damage had been down."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"The worst bit was that at first I didn't even realize that I had been set up by my own brother until I heard him tell his version of events to our father. He said I had become out of control and that he tried to stop me from going but couldn't because of his exam. Then I overheard him on the phone to one of the friends, I listened to him say that he hated me and that I didn't deserve to have the company or any freedom."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Wtf what kind of brother does that."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"At first father had wanted me to take over from him not my brother, but I had begged him to let me pursue my dreams and he'd agreed on one condition I would still work for the family business. But after I got back... he told me I had no other option he couldn't have the druggie son run the company and I didn't deserve the liberty of choosing my career."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"So you job didn't come for free?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No he made my get a degree in fashion design and business administration. I couldn't believe it I had lost my dream, my so called brother and my ability to trust all in one go. I barely trusted Chan."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"So you met him afterwards?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No I had met him the year before but when I came back I felt like not even those I knew could be trusted, however he seemed to be the only who didn't think I'd done it so I gradually let him in. I haven't trusted anyone else since though..."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Wow, now I want to punch your brother."</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Don't... all it will do is give him reason to ruin your life too."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"H-Hanbin are you crying?"</strong>
</p>
<p>It was then I felt the tears running down my cheeks, I hadn't even realised that I was crying. </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Oh um, j-just ignore me."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Should I get Jay to call Chan or...?"</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No! Don't! I mean I don't want to worry him"</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>It was then I got a call from father. Great...! The man I have no intentions of speaking to.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Bobby I have to go - I'm sorry - but I-I have to go..."</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Hanbin wait-"</strong>
</p>
<p>But I didn't wait, instead I hung up and turned off my phone. That way I don't have to deal with the man who claims to be my father (not that he acts like one). I've told Bobby but now I can't shake this feeling of dread... dear God.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi so I know I am over a month late but in my defense I have had test almost everyday for the past month so I haven't really had time to write and post. But I'll try to be on time next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic and it is probably really bad. I started writing this before Hanbin's scandal and never finished it and since the 1 year anniversary of his departure last week I have been wanting more bobby and b.i fanfics so I though I'd post this one. I am going to try and post every other week because I need to finish the story but hopefully I'll be able to keep to time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>